


Oral Fixation- Yuuri's chest

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Modification, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Oral Fixation, lactation supplements, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Victor's oral fixation signs have started popping up again after being comfortable around his beloved, soon Yuuri can't help but notice and wants answers.But why is Victor so obsessed with his chest- and why does his chest feel like it's thickening?!*Written as a commission*





	Oral Fixation- Yuuri's chest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing lactation kink and writing for the Yuri!!! on ice fandom.   
> Please take pitty on my gross soul and forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> The commissioner wanted sea foam green eyes for victor- please do not be angry if that's not how you envision the color.

It was all Victor's fault.

There was no way of going around it, it was Victor's fault that Yuuri now needed the help of a binding bra- a bra! And as much as Yuuri grumbled and sighed about hating that fact, the japanese figure skater couldn’t help but secretly make peace with it. Secretly enjoyed it.

After all, Yuuri would do anything to soothe Victor Nikiforov; even if it meant having a few ‘changes’ to his body. 

 

The first time Yuuri Katsuki ever noticed Victor’s ‘habit’ they had been alone in the kitchen of the bath house inn; Yuuri had only glanced over for a moment away from his washing to ask for a dishrag when the japanese skater noticed the far off expression on his coach’s face, aware that Victor stood in what appeared to be deep thought whilst his hand was at his chin, the tip of Victor’s thumb resting in his mouth. Stepping around the silver haired man Yuuri could see the slight way Victor worried on the thumb, a soft, almost non existent sucking sound heard before Victor’s sea foam colored eyes blinked, looking over to where Yuuri had been standing just moments ago in confusion.

Yuuri never asked Victor what he had been doing, never brought it up or reacted, the action was just another oddity Yuuri considered to just being a part of Victor. 

The second time Yuuri had noticed Victor’s absentminded sucking was when Yuuri glanced up from where he sat in the family sitting room, his eyes glancing up from his book to see Victor sitting just a few feet away with a blank notebook in hand and the pen between his lips. Yuuri knew it was impolite to stare, however it was hard to look away from the sight of the silver haired russian, whose silver bangs fell over the left side of his face leaving his right eye on full unblocked display, the same glossy eyed look clear whilst the russian used his tongue to lick and roll the bit of pen in his mouth. The very action bringing color to Yuuri’s cheeks, his own brown eyes glancing down to his book to keep from staring. Yuuri wanted to ask Victor about it- to simply know why the other had been fond of chewing on and sucking on objects other than food, but how could he simply ask his boyfriend something like that without making him seem so indecent? 

Yuuri did the only thing he could do. Ignore it.

Ever since the moment in the sitting room Yuuri had become more aware of victor’s habit, finding that the more he kept his eyes open, the more incidents he found involving Victor with his suddenly visible oral fixation. Pens, candies, his thumbs, even spoons were not safe from Victor placing them between his lips, often time resembling a glass eyed doll until either Yuuri or Makkachin were able to steal his attention away. It was never at the ice rink that Yuuri noticed was the one exception to Victor’s habit. Not once had Victor’s eyes glazed over when he watched Yuuri skate, those sea foam blue eyes taking in every detail of Yuuri’s form, of the dark haired skater’s moves and spins, encouraging Yuuri to do more, never once looking away unless it to was move onto the ice or across the rink, and even then Victor kept talking to Yuuri. It was near maddening to Yuuri how Victor could go from such professionalism, such focus, to soon gazing off into space, a thumb or candy in his mouth. Yuuri had to know why.

Skating over to where Victor stood by the protective glass Yuuri offered his boyfriend and coach a sweet smile, sweat dripping from his forehead, his spandex one piece clinging to the soft curves of his body, fitting just a bit snugger on his hips and belly- he would have to do some extra runs to work them off, but felt alluring and handsome all the same, bringing his hands to Victor’s face, gently cupping the cheeks as he pressed a kiss to the russian’s lips. 

“How was that one? Victor?” Yuuri whispered against said man’s lips, pulling back to allow himself to catch Victor’s eyes, color dusting onto his cheeks, it seem no matter how many kisses they shared, no matter how many times Yuuri initiated it, the skater was still a blushing mess when it came to such affections. Licking his lips Yuuri moved off from the ice with the help of the silver haired male, taking a seat on one of the benches to remove his skates, aware that Victor was watching him, already feeling slim, almost impossibly warm hands stroking his shoulder blades and neck. 

“Beautiful, my breathtaking ice spirit. Though, you could use a bit of work on your last set, your mind was elsewhere. What were you thinking about my chubby, little Eros?” Victor’s hands trail from Yuuri’s upper back down to his hips, fingertips grazing over the expanse of skin hidden beneath the spandex, forcing a shiver and embarrassed whine from the skater before him, a puff of a laugh leaving the russian. “So soft, even after all our training, are you snacking behind my back, Yuuri? Should i give you a stricter diet?”

Swallowing his retort Yuuri could not hold back the breathy gasp from escaping him, feeling Victor’s fingers move back up his thighs and belly, stroking the expanse of soft hidden flesh, coming up to cup at Yuuri’s almost non existent breasts, just a thin layer of fat; the feeling of Victor’s fingers dancing up Yuuri’s body caused the japanese skater’s nipples to firm underneath the spandex of his suit, his cheeks nearly as red as he felt. 

“N-no! I just haven’t been doing my runs as much…” Yuuri’s laugh was soft, awkward as he pulled away, slipping his shoes on and the skates back into their carrying case. Glancing over to his coach Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the way Victor’s head tilted, intense eyes gazing upon Yuuri’s chest, it was only after what felt to be minutes that Victor merely glanced up, his eyes crinkling with a smile, suggesting that they get something for lunch. 

Yuuri had been quick to agree and change into more comfortable clothing, following Victor out from the rink.

“Victor, I was wondering,could I- well you see I umm…” Yuuri’s cheeks darkened the more he tried to talk, his hands shaking from his nervousness whilst he followed Victor out of the rink, aware of the odd looks he received from the people out front. 

“Breathe Yuuri, take your time, there is no need to rush your words.” Victor laughed softly, taking one of Yuuri’s hands in his own, brushing a finger over the gold simple band around Yuuri’s finger. “Ask me when you want too, i will wait for you, chubby little Eros.”

Victor’s words had done little to calm Yuuri, the dark haired skater having to stop in their walking to pull Victor aside, all too painfully aware of his glasses slipping down the slope of his nose and the way Victor’s eyes gazed down at his reddened and chubby cheeks. “Could- could we go back to the inn? I want to talk to you about something. N-not ice related that is...if that’s- if that is okay with you? I could make us lunch there...” 

Victor’s laugh was soft, barely above a breath as he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips to stop his rambling, fingers caressing the pudge of the skater’s belly. “Of course Yuuri, whatever you want to talk about, whatever you want to do my little chubby Eros. After all, you have earned all my attention from that last performance, whatever you want from me, you have it.”

The wink had Yuuri’s toes curling and his cheeks reddening, his words failing him as he began following the silver haired male back to his family's Inn, thankful to have the space free and clear for the two of them. 

Setting his bag down by the closet door Yuuri bypassed the sitting room in order to prep lunch, knowing full well Victor would eat whatever Yuuri offered, and the promise of a simple soup sounded too good to pass up.

“What are you making, my chubby little Eros?” Victor cooed in Yuuri’s ear, the russian coach’s arms wrapping around Yuuri’s curved waist in order to press close to the shorter male, sea foam green eyes watching his flustered skater pick up the knife once more to cut up the carrots and cabbage. “Yuuri, what is it? Why are you so quiet, have I done something wrong? Are you upset with me?”

“Wha-?” Brown eyes widened behind the thick frames glasses, Yuuri’s body stiffening at feeling Victor’s hands stroking up his belly, all too aware of those fingers once more cupping his almost non existent breasts, feeling the way his own nipples hardened under the warm finger tips of his boyfriend. “No- no Victor! You haven’t done anything wrong- I- I’m sorry, i’m the one who’s been acting weird, it’s my fault, I didn’t mean to make you feel like you have done anything it’s just that- I’ve been curious about something lately. And I- I don’t know how to ask you about it…”

“Well, we are alone now, yes?” Victor cooed once more against Yuuri’s ear, reaching a hand down to take the knife from Yuuri’s hand, placing it by the cutting board whilst his hips pressed forward, a large,devilish smile stretching onto Victor’s thin lips at feeling the heat practically radiating off of Yuuri’s curved backside. “Why not join me in our room, you know you can ask me anything Yuuri.”

Yuuri allowed Victor to guide him in putting the carrot and cabbage chunks into the vinegar water, allowed the older man to take control in leading him to the sink to wash his hands,all too aware of Victor’s hips brushing against him, the arms reluctant in letting him go, even after Victor began to lead him from the kitchen to the stairs, almost causing them both to trip. Yuuri knew all too well when Victor slipped into one of his more ‘touch’ prone moods that there was little he could do but to let the other cuddle up and touch him as much as Victor wanted. Not that that was much of an issue, Yuuri loved the attention, flourished under it and couldn’t help but feel prideful, to know that the great Victor Nikiforov was cuddling up to him, loving him, when the russian could have almost anyone in the entire world. To know that he, Yuuri Katsuki was chosen, made the japanese skater’s heart soar. 

Yuuri paid no mind to the small mess of his room, feeling the insisted petting of his hips guiding him to his bed, Yuuri wanted to laugh at how they both toppled onto the blanket covered bed, Yuuri having to wiggle foreward to turn around, all too aware of Victor’s hands slipping up underneath his shirt, stroking the lithe muscles of his abdomen before cupping Yuuri’s chest once more, thumbs insistently rubbing at the rosy pink nipples, Victor’s eyes taking in all of his beloved, cooing softly in russian when Yuuri tried to look away. “No my chubby little Eros, no looking away. Tell me what you were thinking, ask me what you want to know.” 

Moving over him Victor used his taller frame to pin Yuuri down, his lips kissing at one of the skater’s ears, nipping the tender shell. “Tell me, Yuuri.”

“I- I wanted to know why you keep sucking on everything!”

Yuuri’s cheeks darkened tenfold at feeling Victor stop his kissing of his ear, the silver haired coach’s fingers stilling over their cupping and kneading of Yuuri’s breasts and nipples; Yuuri expected anger, or at the very least defensiveness from the other, he had no right of asking his boyfriend such a question, and honestly when Victor stopped he worried he had crossed a line. That was, until he felt Victor’s hands kneading once more, harder, whilst sea foam colored eyes gazed into dark chocolate brown. The moving up of Yuuri’s shirt was quick and fluid, exposing much of the skater’s torso to where it was stopped at the base of his neck, the sudden chill of the room causing the exposed nipples to perk up even more. 

“Vict-”

“When I was younger, my coach would have me suck on peppermints when I needed to focus, or when i needed calm down,” the noise Victor released resembled that of a purr, gentle and rusty, the fingers continuing in their kneading of Yuuri’s chest. “As I grew up I moved from peppermints to pens,sometimes to bitter candies, believe it or not it at times helps me gather my thoughts.Though, I can not help but to admit, my Eros, I do grow tired of pens and spoons, I have thought that perhaps there is something new I would like to try.” 

Licking his lips Victor gazed down at the trapped skater underneath him, fingers stroking the nipples slowly, rolling the stubs. He cherished and adored how pink Yuuri’s cheeks grew, voicing his thoughts on the beauty whilst he peppered Yuuri’s cheeks and lips, earning a cry of pleasure from the other. 

“What- what do you want to try?” Yuuri asked, sounding almost hesitant, though the dark haired skater could not help but think he knew what Victor wanted, and the thought alone, so lewd and wrong caused Yuuri’s legs to squeeze shut, to will his shameful stirring erection away. But the idea of those lips wrapping around his nipples did sound sort of nice…

“May I show you?” Victor’s voice dipped down an octave, slim, impossibly warm fingers stroking down the slight curve of Yuuri’s plumped belly, fanning out once they reached the band of Yuuri’s trousers. “Close your eyes my chubby little Eros.”

At such a sweet and gently whispered request Yuuri’s eyes slid closed, his cheeks coloring darker at the feeling of lips kissing down his neck and over his shirt covered shoulders,the ghostly sensation enough to cause the dark haired skater to shiver, powerless to stop Victor- not that he wanted too. Victor’s lips kissed just above the slight swell of Yuuri’s chest, and for a moment Yuuri pondered on whether or not he misunderstood what Victor had wanted, perhaps his own dirty thoughts had clouded his way of hearing, putting words and sensations when there were none. Perhaps Yuuri had read too much into this, perhaps he was just being perverted, perhaps-

Yuuri’s mind stopped in it’s line of thought as a pair of warm, dry lips pressed over the hardened stub of his right nipple, the skaters mind growing blank at the sensation of those thin lips he loved to watch, parting and pulling the nipple between them. A hot, almost too hot tongue flicked at the trapped stub,Victor’s eyes visibly glossing over as he swiped and flicked his tongue over the trapped flesh in play, the silver haired russian’s hands resting on Yuuri’s curved waist, keeping him pinned. Whining from the odd sensation of Victor’s teeth gliding and nipping against the sensitive flesh Yuuri began to thread his fingers through the short silver locks, keeping his eyes closed as Victor had asked, knowing if he opened his eyes he would have to see his beloved suckling at his chest, and though the thought alone caused his shameful stirring in his groin once more, Yuuri was unsure if he could handle seeing such a sight. Practically massaging the scalp with his nails Yuuri whimpered and shivered at feeling the suckling on his chest intensify, soft, needful noises sounding much to his embarrassment whilst Victor merely hummed, vibrating the sensitive flesh, his fingers moving up to play and paw at Yuuri’s neglected nipple.

Victor’s eyes sharpened just enough for him to gaze over to his boyfriend’s face, taking in the sight of such flushed cheeks, seeing the way Yuuri’s lips parted in soft cries, the sight alone grounded Victor, his lips still wrapped around the sensitive stub in his mouth, teeth grazing. The act of suckling and licking   
Yuuri’s chest was more intimate than the russian had realized, the effect more calming to him than any mere peppermint hard candy or any spoon; the feeling of flesh in his mouth was soft, warm, and had it’s own natural taste, something Victor couldn’t describe- Yuuri’s skin had always tasted sweet to him. With a final lick to the abused nipple Victor finally pulled away, his sea foam eyes gazing down at the reddened flesh that glistened with saliva, the sight stirring a primal thought from the other, one he had not ever considered before, but one he pushed down; there was simply no time to think about that. Not yet atleast. Victor’s hand stopped it’s pawing as he moved off of the skater, kissing Yuuri’s pink lips. 

“What do you think, Yuuri? Did you like me suckling you?” Victor’s voice cooed, muffled by Yuuri’s lips whilst slim fingers pulled down the shirt. “You certainly did not tell me to stop, in fact, you feel hard.” Sliding his fingers down the curve of Yuuri’s hips Victor chuckled, purposely avoiding stroking too close to Yuuri’s tented groin. Victor paid Yuuri no mind as the dark haired skater squirmed underneath him, simply flicking a finger against the tented fabric to hear Yuuri hiss. Flicking his finger against the overlap of fabric of Yuuri’s tented groin Victor thumbed at the silver zipper, pulling down only when Yuuri’s breath hitched, the dark haired skater’s hands moving Victor’s neck. 

“Please- Victor-”

“Please what? My little Eros may have whatever he likes,” the devilish smirk that stretched on Victor’s lips brought a shiver to Yuuri’s spine, all too well aware just how teaseful and cruel his russian lover could be. “You simply have to ask for it. Tell me, Yuuri, what do you want me to do?” 

Yuuri could not deny the near squeak of a moan that tore from him, the poor embarrassed skater looking anywhere than at Victor and his hand, the slim fingers continue to tease at the cock through the fabric whilst he continued to thumb at the zipper. Yuuri knew he could very well cum untouched just by the slipping of the fabric and the words that Victor continued to purr, egging them both on further, the silver haired russian unafraid in speaking above a whisper since knowing Yuuri’s family was out, in fact, Yuuri wondered if that was why Victor was doing this, showing off a new side of himself without the threat of someone coming to their door to check on the noise. 

The sound of the zipper being tugged down was loud in the near silent bedroom, seafoam green eyes holding onto Yuuri’s own brown, silently demanding Yuuri keep his eyes on him, insisting Yuuri speak up of what he wanted. Victor’s sigh of annoyance was followed at seeing Yuuri biting his lips to keep silent, Victor’s fingers succeeding in slipping through the opened zipper to give Yuuri’s brief clad cock a gentle squeeze. 

“Yuuurriiii. You know I do not like it when you keep those noises to yourself. I want to hear you cry, to beg, or should I leave you alone to take care of yourself?” 

Yuuri felt his heart drop at Victor’s tone, the russian sounding almost defeated as he slipped his hand from Yuuri’s trousers, only to be stopped by Yuuri reaching down to swiftly take his wrist, shaking his head frantically, afraid of losing the feeling of Victor stroking him- wanting his coach of a boyfriend to stroke him, to wrap his long fingers around his length and force him to fall apart, it was what Yuuri wanted, what he needed after finding that the sensation of having a warm mouth sucking on his chest was enough to cause his cock to stir. 

“No- Victor, please- please stay with me…” Yuuri’s legs trembled as he rocked his hips forward, trying to look anywhere but at Victor, trying to keep himself from begging,only knowing that he needed something- anything at that moment to cool down the fire that licked at his belly in arousal. “Please Victor- touch me? I want you...I want you to make me scream.” 

Untangling his hands from Victor’s silver locks Yuuri brought his hands to his face to hide his reddening cheeks, to keep himself from looking at those eyes that felt to look into his very core, that ripped him apart until all he was, was just...Yuuri. 

A kiss was pressed to Yuuri’s hands, the hand slipping once more back into Yuuri’s trousers, fingers working under the briefs until contact was made with the heated skin, a whimper of a gasp sounding from the embarrassed skater, toes curling. Oh how Victor cherished the soft sounds Yuuri made, encouraging more as his fingers wrapped around Yuuri’s shaft and stroked upwards, lips pressing and kissing Yuuri’s own once his hands were slipped away. Victor’s tongue pressed passed Yuuri’s parted lips and curled around Yuuri’s own, pinning down the hot muscle with ease as his fingers sped up in their stroking, feeling the gentle bucking of Yuuri’s hips and the none too muffled gasp that was heard. Victor’s hand was unceasing in its stroking and fisting, his tongue licking and sliding against Yuuri’s, encouraging the dark haired skater to kiss back, uncaring of the bit of drool that dripped from the creases of their lips, or the pre-cum that dribbled down Yuuri’s erected cock. Even when Yuuri’s thighs shook and toes curled Victor continued stroking, growling for the other to fall apart, to let go for him, to scream out his name, and Yuuri did just that; breaking the kiss to gasp for air Yuuri’s gasp broke, ending in a loud moan as the first streaks of cum were spilling from him, his hips bucking sharply as he cried Victor’s name- screamed Victor’s name, living up to the nickname of Eros from how his voice hitched and his eyes lit up,Yuuri’s back arching him nearly off the bed, only to be pinned back down by Victor’s clean hand. It was made clear that Victor was not done with him, his hand continuing to fist at Yuuri’s cock fast and hard, unrelenting in the movement whilst his mouth trailed down Yuri’s neck, ending just above his collarbone where the russian bit down sharply, leaving Yuuri a pleasurable mess.

Yuuri’s pants shook him to the core, the japanese skater’s body falling limp as he was properly tucked back into his briefs and his zipper fixed up; taking deep, greedy breath’s Yuuri glanced to Victor to find those seafoam green eyes watching him intently, a cattish smirk tight on his thin lips. If it weren’t for the fact that Yuuri was already 110% in love with the other, he would have sworn Victor had stolen his heart once again in that post bliss moment. Laying over Yuuri, Victor continued to watch his beloved catch his breath and once more hide behind his hands, his cheeks were such a lovely shade of pink and Victor couldn’t help but tug his hands away to continue gazing upon them. Aware of the chill seeping into the room Victor simply nestled closer to his beloved skater, arms wrapping around Yuuri to keep him held close whilst he kissed at the pink tinged cheeks Yuuri could no longer hide. 

“Why don’t we go wash up and take a bath?” Victor suggested with a knowing smile as he pressed a final kiss to Yuuri’s temple, disentangling himself from the other in order to offer his hand, helping Yuuri up from the bed. “Something tells me you liked this.”

Victor’s laugh was loud, enough to bring the color back to Yuuri’s cheeks tenfold. And even though Yuuri wanted to shake his head and deny it, he could not hide the fact that having his chest played with, especially by Victor in such an intimate and strange way, had made him curious for more.

“Y-yeah, maybe…” 

 

Neither Yuuri nor Victor spoke much of what had transpired up in Yuuri’s room, life moved on for the two, with the skating season beginning once more Yuuri found his diet being restricted once more and his exercise regime full enough to keep his thoughts pre-occupied on the competitions rather than the intimacy he now lacked from the season. And yet, no matter how much Yuuri kept his mind focused on skating- on winning, he still found his thoughts straying to Victor’s ‘habit’. A train of thought that only grew each time Yuuri stood in the mirror, gazing at his form with doe like eyes, taking in the sight of himself, his thighs and belly firming up once more due to his exercise- but still his chest felt puffy, the skin around the nipples a bit flabby where before he never paid them much mind. Each time he found himself in front of the mirrors Yuuri brought his hands up to feel and prod at his chest, careful not to let his fingers linger too long over the stubs before pulling his shirt back down and chastising himself for such an action.

The problem only grew as Yuuri found himself unable to keep his own chest alone, dipping his fingers in warm water before raising them to his own chest, allowing his fingers to stroke and play with his own nipples- but it never felt right! It never felt how amazingly hot and wet Victor’s mouth had felt suckling at his chest!

Yuuri wanted it to happen again, he didn’t know why, or fully understand, but something about the closeness, something about the peacefulness of such a lewd act had brought him pleasure and peace.

And he wanted it again. 

 

“Yuuri, focus! What is the matter with you? That jump was terrible!” 

Victor’s voice echoed in the empty ice rink, the silver haired coach standing watch by the swinging door having his arms crossed over his chest whilst he watched his boyfriend, his brows furrowed. The russian had not meant to voice his displeasure quite so bluntly, it was simply the way he was; pushing off from the wall Victor skated over with ease to where the dark haired skater knelt, Yuuri’s gloved hands resting on the ice for support whilst he rested on his knees, fine beads of sweat dripping down from his temples. Tears were already welling in Yuuri’s ice from the sudden insult, the younger skater barely looking up when Victor moved in front of him, a sniffle heard. 

“Yuuri, you know I am pointing this out because I care. You want to succeed, no?” Victor sighed, moving to kneel gracefully on one knee, a hand extended to tilt up Yuuri’s chin to gaze into the dark chocolate brown hues of Yuuri’s eyes, now watery with unshed tears. “What is on your mind Yuuri? Did you not sleep well? No, that is not the case, you slept fine beside me, perhaps you are hungry? Are you hungry my little ice spirit?”

Yuuri’s head shook at both suggestion’s, a gloved hand coming up to wipe away a stray tear that slipped down his cheek, taking Victor’s offered hands in getting up, aware just how close they stood, nearly brushing up against one another. 

“I want to call it quits for today, we’ve been out here for several hours and my ankles are starting to ache.” Yuuri whined softly to catch Victor’s attention, knowing the coach would not let him leave so easily, not when Skate America was only a few weeks away. “Please Victor? I need- I know you have been having a harder time focusing lately, maybe we could-”

Yuuri did not need to say anymore as Victor’s eyes widened in unspoken delight, leading Yuuri from the center of the ice towards the gate, helping in keeping the younger skater on his feet until he was able to have them both sit down, skates taken off with care. Yuuri could feel a lump practically forming in his throat from the way Victor’s hands moved once taking the skates off, reaching out to take one of Yuuri’s own feet in his grasp, fingers beginning to knead and rub the aching joints whilst his eyes trailed up Yuuri’s spandex clad body, stopping to stare at the soft curve of his chest, Victor’s tongue flicking out to lick his lips, fingers kneading harder. 

“Are you saying you want me to suck on your lovely little breasts, Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was practically a purr, bringing forth an undignified squeak from the dark haired skater, Yuuri’s cheeks tinging with embarrassment, his head shaking despite his breath having hitched. “It has been a bit harder to focus my darling, and I must admit I miss feeling you in my mouth, much sweeter than any candy and softer than any pen. Please Yuuri, once more?”

It was hard to deny Victor anything when he asked in such a husky tone, when his seafoam green eyes were staring so intently, Yuuri found himself nodding, slipping his foot out of Victor’s hold. “O-of course, I just need to change and we can go back to the Inn-”

“No Yuuri.” Victor tsked his tongue as if it should have been obvious, hands grasping Yuuri’s wrist, pulling him back down. “I don’t want to do this at the Inn, I want to do this here, now. I don’t think I could wait until we get back. Please, my little ice spirit, my vixen, won’t you give me my request?”

Brown eyes widened almost comedically at such a request, Yuuri’s body tensing to the point he was surprised he hadn’t snapped in half, already looking about the empty rink, seeing not a soul, knowing fully well the doors were locked- but what if they weren’t? What if someone was in the changing rooms, or worse, what if someone from the press spotted them?!

“Yuurrriiii.” Victor sighed, tapping his fingers on the center of Yuuri’s forehead, snapping the younger skater out of his internal panic, Victor’s lips tugging into a pout as his hands reached out, cupping Yuuri’s chest through the spandex of his one piece. “You are thinking much too loudly, the doors are locked, we are alone- besides what is pleasure without a bit of risk?” Swiping his tongue along his lips Victor crooned and leant forward to kiss over one of Yuuri’s breasts, his eyes glazing a bit. “It seems the diet is working, you have lost your little belly and thighs again-”

“Then why is my chest getting bigger?” Yuuri mumbled, jumping at Victor’s laugh, feeling his boyfriends wet tongue lapping at a nipple through the spandex. “Vi-Victor, we can’t!” 

Tisking Victor paid him no mind as he pulled Yuuri physically closer, teeth nipping the sensitive nipple through the spandex, his arms keeping their hold of Yuuri’s wrists, refusing to let the other go. “You want this, look how beautifully hard you are becoming, I can lap at your beautiful nipples all day and you would still be hard from my mouth alone. You have been wanting this, have you not my little Eros? I see the way you stand in front of the mirror, massaging yourself with your wet fingers, don’t you want more?” 

Victor’s voice darkened, his hands slipping to Yuuri’s hips. “Don’t you want me to suck on you again?”

The words caused Yuuri to freeze, he had been sure that his mirror activities had been private, that he had been alone, to hear of Victor knowing was enough to bring forth an embarrassed cry whilst his cock twitched at attention, already stirring with each lick and bit he received through his one piece. There had to be someway Victor had been simply guessed what he was doing, he never once left the door open when he touched himself nor did he do it in the shower or baths- and the sensitivity, why did he feel so sensitive and swollen?!

Groaning at the insistent licking through his spandex Yuuri shook his head, his mind made up, with little a word he moved so that he was sitting comfortably before Victor, his hands slipping from the russian’s hold as he cradled Victor’s cheeks, stroking the soft expanse of skin of his boyfriend and coach’s cheeks, whimpering for Victor to continue. “Please- just don’t stop- please don’t stop, I want to feel you s-sucking on my breasts, only for you Victor, please!” 

Nipping at the latex covered nipple harder in his mouth Victor practically purred, kneading his thumbs against Yuuri’s hips to show his delight, his eyes closing whilst he suckled on the latex and skin underneath unabashedly, leaning his head just a bit for Yuuri to stroke his hair, a soft moan escaping the younger ice skater, curses in japanese thrown into the mix, words Victor did not understand but loved to hear all the same, his eye teeth teasing the trapped stub. Murmuring praises in russian, his teeth and tongue toying at the latex covered nipple, Victor’s fingers stroke up the curves of Yuuri’s hips, only stopping at Yuuri’s neck, his nails softly gliding over the expanse of skin. 

“Rough- Victor not so rough...please!” Yuuri panted much to his own embarrassment, a coil of heat licking at his belly, the silver haired russian paying him no mind, lips suckling harder, as if trying to urge something to come out- something Yuuri did not want to think about much to his shame, feeling his hardened cock twitching in the confines of his one piece, cum shooting out to stain the material, Yuuri’s cheeks reddening with shame. Yuuri tried to ignore the tightening of his belly, feeling the cum continuing to jet from his confined cock, feeling Victor continuing to suckle through the spandex, it was almost too much for Yuuri; almost too much to realize he came from having his nipples teased and suckled, having came with the thought of one day producing milk- what was wrong with him?! 

Not once in his life had Yuuri ever thought of something so strange, so impossible- it was impossible, wasn’t it? Surely his chest only felt heavier now due to his high protein and calcium dieting and possible swelling from Victor’s first sucking, though that raised the question of why did he continue to feel larger in the chest? It had been several weeks since the first and last time Victor suckled upon him, surely there had to be a reason...and much to Yuuri’s embarrassment he found that he secretly was starting to love it. Each lick upon his nipple, each playful bite and coo Victor made- Yuuri loved it. And deep down, down to his very core where his secrets could hide...he found he wanted to continue swelling if that meant Victor would start using him more. 

He would do anything for Victor, even if that meant being his little stress ball.

“I see someone got too excited, my naughty little Eros.” Victor murmured at feeling the dampness between yuuri’s thighs, his eyes rolling up to take in the sight of Yuuri’s face, hot and pink with embarrassment, chocolate brown eyes wide. Licking his lips Victor flashed a devilish smile, latching his mouth once more over the covered nipple, a rusty purr sounding from him. Oh how he adored the swelling of Yuuri’s chest. So very soft and nearly curved, perfect for someone just like him; Yuuri was soft after all, curved from his fluctuating weight, and Victor couldn’t help but want to add to that softness, to keep Yuuri’s chest growing. 

It seem they both were enjoying this new and strange habit. 

 

Time had moved one since the day at the rink, neither speaking of the moment they shared in the shadows of the benches, Yuuri only remembering the pleasure he felt, and the shame that spiked when he saw the cum stain on his practice uniform. It was enough to make him feel like a younger teen again, still in development of puberty and not fully capable of controlling his body. Ever since that shared moment Yuuri found times where Victor would be entranced in watching him, studying him near openly, and always gazing at Yuuri’s chest, whether it be clothed or bare Victor would watch him, licking his lips but never saying anything, never indicating he wanted to touch Yuuri, save for the kisses they shared both on the ice and off, Yuuri finding his confidence growing each time he skated. Save for the one problem Yuuri found himself to be having…

His chest was growing. 

It started off small, Yuuri knowing fully well his weight never sat right even at his skinniest, but something had been throwing his image off, the small lumps of fat he had considered to be his ‘breasts’ were growing plumper by the day, his nipples sore, and so very sensitive.No longer did Yuuri feel comfortable wearing a normal shirt or even his spandex uniform, for each time he did his chest would be outline, his nipples hardening from the slipping of fabric, and Victor- oh how Victor stared but never spoke a word. 

When asked about his chest Victor merely shrugged and licked his lips in the same cattish fashion he had always done, eyes taking in each exposed curve- with the competitions so close Victor had brought Yuuri a binder- a gift the black haired skater had looked mortified at recieving, brown eyes widening. He didn’t understand why his chest was growing!

“I don’t want to wear this- it’s humiliating!” Yuuri cried as he sat down to wrestle with the clasps on the back, glad to be in the safety of their hotel room,   
stopping when Victor swatted his hands away to do it for him, earning a small noise from the japanese skater as gratitude. 

“Do you want to leave it off then? Have all those spectators see you out there with your chubby breasts? Perhaps you want to have them come to you one by one to suckle on them?” Victor’s voice was barely above a hiss, his hands stroking Yuuri’s chest, kneading, giving the partially exposed skin a squeeze as Yuuri’s back straightened, eyes widening. “Yuuri?”

“Bath- Need to go to the bathroom!” Yuuri stood up quickly, nearly knocking Victor over as he bolted for the restroom, the binding bra nearly off. The reaction had caused Victor to be curious, he had spoken to Yuuri before in such a filthy manner but never once had it caused Yuuri to run in such a way. 

Glancing down to the hand that had groped teasingly at Yuuri’s breast, Victor’s eyes widened at the thought that perhaps his plan of giving Yuuri supplements had been working, that perhaps the swelling of Yuuri’s chest was not just due to fat sitting upon the pectorals but rather… Milk…

Victor was gone like a flash after Yuuri, heading to the bathroom much like a cat following after a milk truck, creeping in through the doorway to find Yuuri sitting in the center with the binding bra pulled down and his hands cupping his breasts, nipples rosy pink and leaking. Leaking large, fat drops of milk that caused Victor’s mouth to water and his presence made by him growling at the sight of Yuuri giving his breasts an experimental squeeze, eyes filling up with tears.

“V-Victor help- I don’t know- I don’t know what’s happening!” Yuuri whimpered, milk dribbling from his breast that he had squeezed too hard, his eyes pleading for Victor to aproach, to help him, his confusion and fear clear in his voice. “I don’t know why, I don’t know why but it won’t stop Victor! It feels like my chest is about to burst and I- I have to be on the ice in a few hours, I can’t go out there like this!” 

Slipping over to where Yuuri sat Victor moved to drop to his knees, kneeling before his beloved whilst he brought Yuuri’s fingers to his mouth, licking off the droplets of milk with quick swipes of his tongue, Victor’s eyes widening at the taste. The taste was something purely Yuuri, sweet like Yuuri’s skin and rich like cream, something so purely Yuuri that Victor found himself moving in closer, shooing Yuuri’s hands away as he lifted up one of Yuuri’s chubby breasts, relatively small, but still large enough he could fit it with one hand. 

“Shh, don’t worry Yuuri, i’ll help relieve some of this pleasure, just let me help, I won’t hurt you.” Victor could feel Yuuri shiver, though the dark haired skater did not move away, his hands coming up to stroke at Victor’s long silverish bangs, guiding Victor’s mouth to his chest. “Let me take care of you.” With silent permission given Victor wrapped his lips around the still dripping nipple in his hand, suckling hard as the first bit of milk gushed into his eager mouth, the taste alone causing Victor’s cock to harden in his slacks, the knowledge his plan had worked caused him to nearly cum then and there- but no, he would not, he had to wait, had to make Yuuri feel good, feel less full, and then he would cum. Would fuck Yuuri’s thighs and whisper his dirty tricks to the other, hoping- praying to any god that Yuuri would still love him. After all, Yuuri was his little cow now. 

The silence of the bathroom was broken by the noisy suckling Victor did to Yuuri’s nipples, growling and kneading at the milk filled breast whilst Yuuri whimpered and moaned, chest puffing out to give Victor better access, fingers cradling Victor’s head, keeping him close incase Victor tried to pull away- as if Victor would do such a thing, still content to suckle and swallow mouthfuls of milk greedily, at times nipping and suckling hard, hard enough to force sobs of confused pleasure from his dark haired boyfriend. Victor could make out the slowly growing bulge pressing against him from where he knelt so close between Yuuri’s legs, feeling the forbidden excitement that ran through Yuuri at having something as lewd as being milked happen.Victor grew bolder at the encouragement, steadily draining Yuuri’s right breast until he found no more to be produced, a growl tearing from his lips, Yuuri’s hands guiding him to the other breast. 

“I- there’s more, please- th-thank you.” Yuuri gasped, shivering and bucking at feeling Victor’s hand stroking him through his trousers, feeling his boyfriend’s teeth nippling at his neglected nipple until milk was dripping out, soon gushing to feed the insistent russian. “Ahhh, yes, please- not so rough Victor, not so rough!”

Victor was not having any of Yuuri’s pleading as he bit and licked at the nipple harder, suckling like a starving kit, his hands pawing at Yuuri’s tented groin until the milk had stopped, leaving only a sore and reddened nipple in Victor’s mouth. The audible sigh Yuuri released at having his chest no longer feeling so full made even Victor at peace, the russian coach pulling back whilst he licked his lips, laughing at Yuuri’s reddened cheeks. 

“Your body is so delicious and amazing, my little Eros.” Victor cooed, hands nimble in undoing the zipper of Yuuri’s trousers. “Shh, do not worry my little cow, I won’t fuck your needy little hole, you have a competition tonight, I’m going to be fucking your pretty fat thighs, and if you need another milking before your performance, I do not mind doing that. After all, you are my little cow of an Eros, are you not? Look at you and those glorious udders, going to be milking you every chance I get.” 

Guiding the trousers down Victor cooed at seeing Yuuri’s erection already standing at full height, pre-cum dripping down the shaft once the panties were pulled down. Despite Yuuri’s whines the dark haired skater moved to his knees, his ass on full display- and oh how Victor wanted to fuck that ass, to part those thick cheeks and to delve his tongue past the pretty pink puckered hole, to taste all of Yuuri in one sitting- but he had to be good, Victor could not chance making his little cow sore before a big night. Making quick work of his pants Victor leant to press his lips to Yuuri’s backside, giving both orbs of flesh a hasty bite before licking between the back of his thighs, licking and biting the crease of skin until he had the skin nice and wet- just enough to make it less awkward until his pre-cum could lube his thighs. Victor could hear Yuuri’s whimpers as he remained on his hands and knees, keeping his thighs together, just loose enough for Victor’s cock to slip between them, and though it was nowhere near as good as fucking Yuuri’s hole, VIctor began to buck his hips in a steady rhythm, his arms wrapping around Yuuri’s torso to keep him close, his cock fitting snugly between the thick thighs. Victor wasted no time in fucking between Yuuri’s thighs, his hips sharp in the bucking and thrusting, a growl escaping him once he found the perfect angle to thrust, finding that with certain thrusts he could slide and fuck against Yuuri’s own cock, the soft gasps and cries from Yuuri only encouraging Victor in thrust harder, in rubbing his hands up Yuuri’s belly until he once more was gripping Yuuri’s chest, kneading the sensitive nipples. Thrusting upwards sharply Victor gave the tender nipples a tug as he found himself climaxing, urging Yuuri to cum with a bite to his shoulder, forcing Yuuri to kneel up, his back pressed flushed against victor’s back as he came, a hoarse sob escaping him whilst milk once more dripped from his nipples, unable to stop his scream of Victor’s name. 

“I have you,” Victor panted sharply, stroking his fingers down Yuuri’s chest to collect the final drips of milk, promptly licking them clean much to his beloved’s groan of embarrassment. “Shh, I told you I will take care of you. Now, let’s get your cleaned up and have your binding bra fitted, yes?”

Silently Yuuri only nodded, getting up on shaky legs, his hands moving to his chest, eyes widen. 

“But Victor- shouldn’t I go see a doctor- I can’t skate like this-”

“Then I will milk you again before your performance, after all Yuuri, I thought you liked me suckling you.” Victor smirked, nuzzling his nose against the curve of his beloved’s neck, watching in the mirror of their bathroom, adoring the color to Yuuri’s cheeks and the sight of the pudgy breasts. “After all, you are my lovely Eros, my chubby little cow, I will make sure you are never leaking before a performance.”

“You- You aren’t disgusted by- by this?” Yuuri gasped softly, shivering at the nails pinching his nipples idly, much like a cat kneading. 

“Why would I?” Victor chuckled, nipping along the curve of Yuuri’s neck. “This is what I had wanted, since the moment you let me suckle you, I’ve been thinking about this. Personally, I think you are most beautiful like this my little milk cow, and I plan on keeping you like this. Nice and plumped, doesn’t that sound nice Yuuri? Being my little milk cow?”

“Y-yes Victor…” Yuuri’s head ducked with embarrassment, unable to meet Victor’s gaze until his chin was tilted up to meet Victor’s eyes from the mirror. 

“I love you my little Eros.”

“I love you too Victor- please, help me with the binder?”


End file.
